1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a farm machine comprising two elements connected to one another by a joint for allowing a rotation between the elements, the rotation being limited in at least one direction by a stop means intended to come into contact with one of the elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pulled mower which is to be hitched to a tractor is known in the related art.
The known mower consists of a tongue and a frame. The frame extends crosswise to the direction of advance at work and is equipped at each of its longitudinal ends with a wheel by which it rests on the ground. The frame supports a harvesting mechanism whose driving is performed from the power takeoff of the tractor which drives, by several successive telescopic shafts with universal joints, the input shaft of the harvesting mechanism. The tongue consists of a primary tongue intended to be hitched to the lower arms of the hitch of the tractor and a secondary tongue connected to the frame. The primary tongue is connected to the front end of the secondary tongue by a yoke with a vertical pin, which allows a rotation of the primary tongue relative to the secondary tongue during the driving of the tractor. The yoke, connected to the primary tongue, comprises two stops intended to come into contact with the secondary tongue. Each of these stops thus limits the rotation of the primary tongue relative to the secondary tongue to an acceptable value for the telescopic shafts with universal joints used to drive the harvesting mechanism. As a result, the driving of the harvesting mechanism can be performed safely during difficult maneuvers.
In practice, however, it has been proven that these stops were jamming zones where the user runs the risk of injuring himself. Actually, during the hitching or the depositing of the mower, the user is often led to pivot the primary tongue manually, either to orient the latter relative to the hitching arm of the tractor or to move the mower manually. Under these conditions, the user runs the risk of injuring himself by jamming his hand between a stop and the secondary tongue.
In a more general way, these jamming zones, where the user runs the risk of injuring himself, exist between two elements connected to one another by a joint allowing a rotation between the elements, this rotation being limited in at least one direction by a stop intended to come into contact with one of the elements.